Nicknames
by imissedthis
Summary: Jason can't stop thinking about nicknames. Foursome. Non-explicit BDSM. No smut. Nico/Jason/Leo/Percy. Focuses on Jason and Nico. Not demigods.


**This includes an obvious but non-explicit BDSM relationship between four men. Yup. There's that. I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.**

Jason stepped out onto the balcony overlooking the city and sat down on the chaise. It was beautiful, the view of Manhattan that the di Angelo's money had bought them.

Them- Jason and Nico and Percy and Leo. His… boyfriends? Jason wasn't sure anymore.

He loved them, he really did. Leo had been his best friend, of course- still was- and it had been so, so easy to love him as more, the Latino just gave so much of himself in everything he did. And Percy- well Percy was a little different. There'd been a spark between Jason and Percy from the moment they met and they'd become close friends fast. It had been harder to love Percy than it had been to love Leo but he loved them for so many of the same reasons. Percy, for all his sass and fierceness, wore his heart on his sleeve and, like Leo, gave all of himself to everything he did. He loved them both so much for so many of the same reasons but also for Leo always being by his side and for Percy always challenging him to become better.

And that left Nico. Jason loved Nico, had loved him- though he hadn't always been willing to admit it to himself- ever since Nico had tearfully admitted his sexuality and crush on Percy to Jason nearly six years ago. When Nico had gotten together with Percy, Jason had given up hope. His hopes had dropped again when they'd brought Leo into their relationship. But then, all his dreams had come true it seemed. Nico- tall, dark, strong Nico- had pulled Jason into a kiss as Leo and Percy had watched eagerly and then they'd asked him to date them, to move in with them, to be theirs. That had been a year ago, Jason thought, exactly a year ago if the clock had passed midnight and Jason was sure it had.

A year. A year with the three men he loved. A year of kneeling next to Percy and Leo and trying to give Nico everything he had, trying to please him as well as Leo and Percy always seemed to be able to. He loved it, being on his knees for Nico, more than he thought he ever could. Nico was so good at handling all three of them, making it good for all of them. He was the perfect master. Jason hadn't quite brought himself to call Nico his master out loud but it was only a matter of time considering he thought it in his head all the time.

Nico was Master. That was clear enough. Percy and Leo very rarely called him anything else when they were at home. Percy and Leo were Toy and Pet, respectively and Jason was- well that was what was keeping Jason up.

He could tell how happy it made Nico to use his little nicknames for Percy and Leo, in bed, while at dinner, in public if he could get away with it. But he only ever called Jason by his name. Sometimes he called him Jay. Nico often used other endearments, like love or babe or Italian equivalents, but he used them to refer to any one of his boys. As much as Jason loved when Nico called him babe, it wasn't _special_, like Pet or Toy.

"I can hear you thinking from the bed." Jason turned to see Nico standing in the doorway. Nico walked over to the chair and sat behind Jason, shifting them until Jason was between his legs and Jason's back was flush against Nico's chest with Nico's arms wrapped around his waist. "What's got you so deep in thought, babe?"

There it was. "It's nothing, really. Just wanted some air. You should go back to Percy and Leo."

"They can handle sleeping by themselves for a little bit. What's bugging you?"

"I just-" Jason stopped himself. He couldn't tell Nico. A year was a long time, sure, but Nico and Percy had been together for four and a half and they'd been with Leo for only a year less than that. Jason had nothing in comparison to that. "It's nothing."

Jason was glad he couldn't see Nico and Nico couldn't see his face. "It's definitely something, bello. What is it? If you don't tell me, I won't let you come for a week."

It was a mostly empty threat, Jason knew. Nico would never use sex as a blackmail tool. A punishment- yes- but Jason wasn't breaking any rules by keeping something from Nico, as long as he didn't lie. "You won't."

Nico chuckled. "I won't but I'll make you work so hard for each and every orgasm." Nico licked the shell of Jason's ear and Jason shivered. "I'll make you beg, every single time. I'll let Leo suck you longer, have Percy ride you longer, I'll _torture_ you until you can't even beg anymore and then I'll let you cum. How does that-"

"Why don't I have a nickname?" Jason interrupted but it came out more like whydontihaveanickname, all squished together and almost unrecognizable.

"What?" Nico asked surprised. "Slow down. I can't understand you."

Jason took a deep breath. "Percy and Leo, they have nicknames, ones you use just for them but I don't have one. I just want to know why I guess."

"Do you want one?"

Jason was surprised. "What?"

"Do you want one? Leo and Percy- Pet and Toy- they get off on it. Leo gets off on pleasing me, like nothing more than a pet that is happy when their master is happy and Percy loves feeling like he's only good for pleasing me, like he's nothing more than a toy for my pleasure. They get off on being dehumanized in that little way." Nico rubbed his cheek against Jason's. "Do you want that, Jay? If you want that, we can do that."

"I-" Jason started. "I don't know. I don't- I don't want- I don't know."

"That's a lot of 'I don't's in there, bello. Think really carefully. You've never gotten off on being dehumanized. That's all Leo and Percy. What do you like?" Nico buried his nose in Jason's hair and inhaled.

Jason shivered. "I like you. And Leo and Percy, of course."

"Think harder. Think really hard about this, Jay, and relax. You're stiff as a board." Jason hadn't even realized how tense he was. He let out a breath and relaxed back into Nico. "There we go, Jay," Nico said. "That's a good boy." Nico rubbed his thumbs in circles across Jason's abdomen and nuzzled into his neck. "Such a good boy, for me."

"I- I like that. I like making you happy. But-" Jason struggled to find the words.

"But, what?"

"I don't want to be dehumanized. I don't want to be a pet or a toy," Jason said but then his eyes widened and he backtracked. "Not that Leo or Percy shouldn't- I don't mean that-"

Nico chuckled. "But you just don't want that. I know. I know what you mean. I get it. That's okay. It's more than okay. Whatever you like, you're still perfect, Jay. And you're mine so it's even better."

Jason sighed. "I like that."

"What? That you're mine? Because I have to say, I'm also quite fond of that fact." Nico tightened his grip on Jason.

Jason laughed. "No. Although I certainly don't mind it. I meant I like when you call me Jay. It's nice. No one ever calls me Jay."

"Well, I'll be sure to do it more often."

"I love you, Master."

"I love you, Jay."

They sat in silence for a while, a comfortable, companionable silence. Jason's thoughts had stopped swirling and he relaxed against Nico's chest and looked out at what stars could be seen through all the light the city that never sleeps put off at night. A noise from inside the apartment pulled them out of their trance.

"And that would be Percy getting cold."

"He's such a blanket hog. You'd think he'd be happy to have more blankets to himself."

"You know you're his favorite blanket," Nico teased. "C'mon," he said, nudging Jason forward. "We should get to back to bed. I think Leo and Percy have something planned for tomorrow but they left me to my own devices for getting you a gift."

"A gift?" Jason asked, groggily as he stood. He'd been much more tired than he'd realized.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten our anniversary, Jay," Nico teased. "It's going to be really awkward when you don't have anything for Leo or Percy…"

"No, no. I didn't forget. I have something for you guys. I mean, I wasn't sure if you guys would remember but I got you something and you didn't have to get me anything. I know it's not really your guys ann-"

Nico cut him off with a kiss. "Relax, Jay. It is _our_ anniversary and we couldn't let it go by without acknowledging it. It sounds cheesy-"

"As if that kiss wasn't," Jason mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Usually it's Percy and Leo I have to reel back in like this. What has gotten into you tonight, Jay? Anyway," Nico said with a slight bemused eye roll. "It sounds cheesy, but you complete us. Of course we're going to celebrate with you. We love you. Now, seriously, come on. Those two won't forgive me if I keep you up so late you're not awake for whatever they have planned."

Jason followed Nico back into their apartment, back into their bedroom. Leo and Percy were asleep on opposite sides of the bed, with Percy practically hanging off his side of the bed. Jason looked at Nico.

"Go on. You're his blanket."

Jason smiled at Nico and climbed into bed. He wrapped his arm around Percy's torso and pulled him closer, throwing his leg over Percy as well. Percy immediately snuggled into him and Jason sighed. Nico chuckled and Jason felt the bed dip behind him. Jason felt Nico's back press into his and he knew Nico was spooning Leo behind him.

"Goodnight, Jay."

"Goodnight, Master."


End file.
